Elliot March
Character Description Elliot March plays the role of the March Hare. He is the second in command of the Hatter Family and lives in the Hatter's Mansion. He was once imprisoned for destroying his best friend's clock (the friend's identity is never revealed) and was sentenced to spend over 90 thousand turns in jail. He was later saved by Blood, though the implications behind how or why are never really explained. (See Joker no Kuni no Alice) Because of this, Elliot is fiercely loyal to Blood and follows him without question. Most of the scenes of him and the Bloody Twins are when they're arguing over how the twins slack off so regularly that he has to do all the work. Elliot believes that he is not a rabbit, and will grow upset and argue vehemently if someone claims otherwise. He believes that he is a long eared dog. One of his comments in Joker no Alice being that he is Blood's faithful guard dog. Even while he denies being a rabbit by claiming that he dislikes carrots but loves carrot flavoured dishes, this actually contradicts his earlier statement when certain scenes in the game show Elliot becoming overly excited when he recieves raw carrots and he is also shown barbecue'ing a carrot in a later event with the Hatter family. Peter White dislikes Elliot due to his denial over his inability to admit he is a rabbit and considers him an idiot. To outsiders, Elliot is rather quick tempered especially if he percieves them as a threat, but once you get to know him he is seen as being rather sweet, shy and easily embaressed. Views on Characters Ace - Lost again? Take a map with you when you go out. What do you mean you can't read maps? I can't read them either. How many times do I have to tell you! If you can't read a map, then memorize the route! Mary Gowland - Blood's rival. But, I can't hate him because he's the amusement park's owner. Boris Airay - A friend of the two brats at our place. Julius Monrey - I will be the one to kill you. Without fail, I will go kill you. Until then, you will not die arbitrarily. Peter White - Blood's enemy is my enemy. Don't group me together with you. Didn't I already say I'm not a rabbit?! Vivaldi - Ugggh. The Queen is so wicked. I don't want to see her at all! Tweedle Dee - Quit skipping work all the time, you shitty runt. Drink some milk. Eat some carrots. I don't care whether you like them or not. Tweedle Dum - Quit skipping work all the time, you shitty runt. Drink some milk. Eat some carrots. I don't care whether you like them or not. Alice Liddel - She is very pretty...NOT LIKE T-THAT! W-What are you talking about-She- I- .... Blood Dupre - my boss! He broke me out of my cell! I worship the guy! Gray Ringmarc - Nightmare Gottschalk - Pierce Villiers - Don't call me Elli. And I'm not a rabbit! ...He needs to calm down more, but he isn't such a bad guy. Heart no Kuni Premise Scenes Relationships Clover no Kuni Premise Scenes Relationships Joker no Kuni Premise Scenes Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male